goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Monster Misbehaves on Moving Day / Grounded
Cookie Monster came back, and Cookie Monster's dad had been waiting for him at the lounge and was delighted to see him. There were boxes everywhere in the lounge. Cookie Monster's dad: Oh hi, Cookie Monster! How was school? Cookie Monster: It was great, dad! (looking suspicious) But why there are a lot of boxes here, and where are the furnitures? Cookie Monster's dad: Oh I was going to tell you with this. Cookie Monster: What is it, dad? Cookie Monster's dad: We are going to move to another house because we lived in this house for a while. (scary Sound FX) Cookie Monster was horrified, and he started crying. Cookie Monster: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, me will miss Elmo, Grover, and my best friend Barney. And our school will be far away where we live in the new house. Then Cookie Monster's dad felt sorry for his son. Cookie Monster's dad: Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Then Cookie Monster's dad started reassuring his son. Cookie Monster's dad: But hey! There's the swimming pool on the backyard, that your school will be close to our new house. And also, our new house will be close to your friend's house. Cookie Monster: But me don't want to move to our new house. Cookie Monster's dad: Why not? Cookie Monster: Me still want to stay in our old house. Cookie Monster's dad: The new house has everything that you wanted. We can either go to the new house, or we can move to the crappy house. Cookie Monster jumped up on top of two boxes to stand up for his old home, freaking out, much to his dad's surprise. Cookie Monster: No! Me want to stay in our old house, and that's final! Cookie Monster's dad told his son off. Cookie Monster's dad: Cookie Monster get down from the box, and don't talk to me like that! Cookie Monster: How about this, dad!? Let's put all of our stuff so we can stay in this house forever! Cookie Monster's dad acted surprised. Cookie Monster: Come on dad! Let's put our staff so we can stay here forever! Cookie Monster's dad: I don't think we can do this, you might break all your stuff and your house. Cookie Monster: Okay, fine! If you don't want to, then me will do it myself! Cookie Monster started to throw a big meltdown, and he jumped from the two boxes, and Cookie Monster's dad was acting surprised. Cookie Monster threw his computer console and his laptop, and he knocked over the first stack of moving boxes. Cookie Monster was raving mad, and he threw a pen and paper away. The paper flew, and Cookie Monster ran towards the other set of boxes on the left, and he kept on having a big meltdown. Cookie Monster's dad ran out of the lounge as fast as he could. Cookie Monster threw his dad's computer stuff, and he ran around the set of boxes. He knocked the boxes over that respectively said Dad's Stuff, Furniture and Video Game Disc. Aggressively, he knocked away three last moving boxes and a tissue roll. Cookie Monster kept on having a meltdown, and he threw a couch at the window. CRASH! Went the window. Then Cookie Monster threw a TV and its counter at the window up to the ceiling, which crashed the ceiling. The fragments of the ceiling fell, and Cookie Monster was throwing a fit, and then he went of the house. Cookie Monster was going crazy, and he was raving mad. Cookie Monster was so aggressive as could ever be, and he raved. Cookie Monster: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Then Cookie Monster ran back in the house, and in the lounge where Cookie Monster's dad was throwing a fit, causing Cookie Monster to cry. Cookie Monster's dad: (in Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! How dare you throw all our stuff back in the house and destroy it! That's it! Let's go to the new house now! (normal voice) Let's go into the car to move into our new house, but you to need to pack all the stuff inside the box because you threw all of our stuff. After Cookie Monster packed all the stuff inside the boxes, he got into a car, and his dad drove his car, following the moving van. Cookie Monster was crying Cookie Monster: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cookie Monster's dad: Cookie Monster! Stop crying like a baby! It's all your fault, really your fault! We are moving into the new house, whether or not, you like it! Cookie Monster: But dad, me really want to stay in our old house. Can we turn back? Cookie Monster's dad: No! Cookie Monster: Why not, dad? Cookie Monster's dad: Because you destroyed the old house while you made a big meltdown about it! That's stupid of you! Cookie Monster: Dad, me really sorry about that. Cookie Monster's dad: Your apology isn't good enough. So we're at the new house now. Then Cookie Monster and his dad reached the new house. The crying Cookie Monster went inside the new house, followed by his angry dad. In the lounge, Cookie Monster's dad was telling his son off. Cookie Monster's dad: Go to your new room, and you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 542475984327402752080981974810 days! Cookie Monster went to his new room, crying. Cookie Monster: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Scary voice as Cookie Monster and Cookie Monster's dad's angry voice Kidaroo as Cookie Monster's dad Category:Cookie Monster's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff